Mikoto (Cat Goddess)
' to in }} Mikoto (ミコト(猫神様) Mikoto Neko Kami-sama) is the Master of Mai Tokiha. Translated Short Biography Mikoto (Cat Goddess) CV: 清水爱 Shimizu Ai Cat Goddess of riddles. According to Miyu, she is "the last survivor of a genuine force of higher order that became the archetype of an Otome brought into this world under firm restrictions, in order to preserve this world", and her power is more than surpassing the dance clothes cladded in the Robe. Also called "Crystal Princess (Suishō no hime)", she has a characteristic birthmark on her left arm.Mai Otome Official Website Appearance Mikoto is a woman of short stature, has a peach-colored skin, and has a light black colored, scruffy hair that is jutting in all directions, and has a pair of braids similar to that of Nina Wáng. Her eyes are colored light yellow. She wears a large, red Juzu, and her attire consists of three layers of clothing: the first layer is a black clothing that appears to be a whole body suit, and it can be seen on her neck, lower arms and lower legs. The second layer is a white robe with short sleeves that covers her upper arms. The lower part of the robe has a line running on both sides, and it has puffed ends, ending a few inches below her knee. The third layer is a gray robe that is much more shorter than the white robe. It is secured with a black belt with a pair of yellow lines running through it, and has a circle on its ends, acting like a button. Her feet is covered with a pair of white socks, and wears a Zōri that has a gray strap. Mikoto always carries her gold-colored staff with her. Her shadow that's guarding the Harmonium takes her human form, except that of course, being a shadow, its entirety is black, but it's eyes are colored red, and has a red aura surrounding it.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 7 On her left arm lies a red mark similar to those of the HiME,Mai Otome Manga: Chapter 31, Page 17Mai Otome Manga: Chapter 32, Page 16 that according to Miyu, a proof of her, being a "Crystal Princess".Mai Otome Anime: Episode 23 Personality She has a child-like attitude and always appear cheerful, and she displays too much affection and fondness towards Mai and her cooking. She gets easily excited when Mai's food is served. But there is more than what meets the eye; despite of her small stature and not having any Otome powers, she were able to take on an Otome and a SlaveMai Otome Anime: Episode 26 without any aid. Mai, her Otome, also acknowledges her skills. She knows about Harmonium as well, as she knows on how the organ rampages despite not being near it, and says that "if this keeps up, it'll be just like before", and saying that it doesn't have to be in their world. History Nothing is explored about Mikoto's past, except that, according to Miyu, she is a "Crystal Princess", an Otome born under strict guidelines to maintain order in this world. Plot Garderobe Arc When Arika and Mashiro stumbles upon the secret passage on the throne room, they end walked through it, and end up discovering a huge, metal-like item while chasing for Mikoto. Arika questions about the place, while Mashiro is shocked to see that there is such thing exists on the castle. Arika approaches it and Mashiro stops her, but the Otome replies that she'll only take a closer look on it. As she steps on the first stair, it emitted a bright light, and a gate opens, revealing the organ. Mashiro wonders what it is, while Arika approaches it gleefully. Arika questions what it is, and Mashiro replies that it is an organ. The queen presses one key. As it sounded, it released a pink-colored beam that went straight above the castle, and it sounded all through out the city. The sound shatters the gemstones on Arika's earring and Mashiro's ring. After the loud sound stops, the queen wonders what happened, while Arika yells out about her broken gem, asking what she would do about it. A voice then suddenly speaks and says that it's not enough, startling the two. It is revealed that the voice is from Mikoto's floating shadow, and Arika inquires who the shadow is. Her shadow still says the same thing, making Arika question on what is not enough. The shadow replies that if they're going to use the power of the Harmonium, they must bring the song, the player and the protector. The shadow vanishes afterwards. Aswad Arc Mikoto's shadow appears again, but this time in front of Nina along with her Master, Nagi, asking if they're the ones seeking the Harmonium's power. Nagi then activates his Otome's Robe. Her shadow then questions if Nina is the player or the protector, making Nina and Nagi wonder on what the shadow said. The shadow begins it's assault, and a battle ensues. The shadow then asks Nina what's wrong, and says that her weak daggers cannot defeat her. Nina then fights back and slashes the shadow. Somewhere, a cat statue splits into half, and Mikoto wakes up from her sleep.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 21 Later, after the brawl between Miyu and Nina, as Arika wakes up, she finds Mikoto on top of her with its red eyes, shocking her. Her shock increases more when an Otome walks in, having the same eyes as Mikoto.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 22 Otome War Arc As Arika makes fun of Mashiro, Mikoto comments on how short-tempered the queen is. Mashiro responds by saying that she has to stop trying to be friendly, for they just met each other. Mikoto questions Mashiro's statement, and says that she's always been watching Arika and her Queen, making the two confused. Later, as the Otome finished cooking, along with Miyu, she calls the attention of the three, saying that the food is ready. Delighted, she quickly stands up. Mashiro then questions about their location, and Mikoto tells them that they're on the Black Valley, and leaves. At the dining area, along with Arika, she finishes her meal, and then asks for seconds. After they finished eating, Mashiro begins questioning the people and the place, and asks why they are there. The Otome speaks and identifies herself as Mai, then she introduces Mikoto as the Cat Goddess. Mikoto then lunges her face and starts shaking her head on Mai's chest, gleefully saying that Mai is her servant. Some time after the conversation, Mai tickles her, then she lays herself on the wooden bench they're sitting on. They next sit their selves at the stairs, with Mikoto resting on Mai's lap. As Miyu explains about the Black Valley, she mentions about Harmonium, and says that the song, player and protector are now in one place, and then asks Mikoto. She then opens her eyes and speaks up about her shadow being defeated with someone who has a black GEM. Some time later, two large bells starts to ring, and Mikoto wakes up, saying that they caught something. She then tells Mai to be happy, as their dinner has arrived. She then jumps from the stairs and runs like a cat, and she asks another cat, Jubei, to come with her. She then appears on the Sprite Forest with her eyes and smile being colored red, causing the people that get caught up on a trap, Nastuki and Nao to scream. She brings the two of them back to the valley, causing surprise to everyone. Somewhere in the valley, in a hot spring, where Mikoto along with the others are bathing, she's resting in a corner, obviously dizzy. After an exchange of words between Mai and Natsuki, Miyu explains to the two that Mikoto is a "Crystal Princess", an Otome born under strict guidelines, to maintain order in this world. She says that Mikoto is an original, and the last remaining, pure wielder of higher-order materialization. After the bath, she rests on Nao's lap. Later, along with Miyu, Nao and the two cats, she feels the presence of the Harmonium being used. They went on a room with many cat statues, and they watch as Nina uses the organ to attack Aries. As Natsuki announces that she and Nao are going back to Garderobe, Arika and Mashiro decides to go as well, but Natsuki forbids them to go. Arika questions the decision of the Headmistress, on which Natsuki tells her that she still haven't released the full power of the Sapphire, and on her state right now, she will die. Arika still expresses her desire to go, then Mai intervenes, suggesting Arika to try her skills, and calls Mikoto. On a rocky terrain, Arika, atop of a very high rock, says that if she beat Mikoto, she'll let her go. Natsuki questions if this would test anything, and Mai answers that even with her Robe on, she cannot beat the Cat Goddess, shocking her, along with Mashiro. Mikoto just yawns while sitting herself on the rock, and Arika states that she wont hold back, then charges at Mikoto. As the Otome were about to land a hit on the Cat Goddess, Mikoto hits Arika with her staff, slamming the Otome on the ground. She then tells Arika that the black gem girl is much more stronger than her. Arika fights back, but Mikoto dodges it again, then sends her flying on a rock. She then points her staff at Arika, and asks if she would like to continue. Arika then begs in front of her and calls her "Master", and asks the Cat Goddess to teach her about combat, something that she gleefully agrees. The next day, as Natsuki and Mai leave, she's sitting on a rock with her staff, sleeping. The other day, Mikoto asks Mashiro if she will go to Windbloom, on which the Queen affirms. She then tells Arika not to worry, as she worked hard and she can do it.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 24 Back in the sandy area outside Windbloom, in the middle of the war, as the battle ships were about to be hit by the lasers, sharp rocks emerged out of the sand, then the Black Valley follows. Arika and Mai appears, with their Masters on their back. Mai then activates her attack, engulfs her self, along with Mikoto, on fire, and defeats a pack of Slave on air.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 25 After Arika manages to bring down the founder of Valkyries and restore the Otome's connection, she arrives with Mai, having a blank look. She then later wakes up, and tells everyone "it's coming", pertaining to Harmonium. She, along with Mai, later helps on halting the tornado using her staff. After the Guiding Star turns red, Mikoto wears a smile on her face, and says that Miyu has finally done it, and Mai agrees. After all of the other Otome has materialized their Robe back and goes on with helping to stop the tornado, Mashiro leaves it to them, and announces that they'll go. The Five Columns (except Maya) plus Mikoto and Mai heeds her call. Mahsiro continues by saying that they will claim the castle back, and stop the Harmonium, and they fly towards the castle. Inside the castle, after Natsuki blasts two Slaves using her cannon but is still alive, her attention is caught by an Otome that intervenes along with Yukariko, saying that the Headmistress lacks grace even after all these years, and charges towards the Slaves, then defeats them by slicing them into half. The Otome is revealed to be Miss Maria, but being on her younger self. Mikoto wears a blank expression. As the move on to the lower level of the basement, there are three Type C Slaves. After Mai tells Arika to release Nina, Mikoto adds that conducting the organ for that long is dangerous. As Arika leaves with Mashiro, the three of them takes on the Slaves. Later, after the Harmonium ceases to function, Natsuki destroys the Harmonium. Mikoto then steps forward, hits the end of staff on the ground, making the Harmonium vanish. She adds that it doesn't really belong to this world. After the battle, she is next seen in the Black Valley, hitting Nagi with her staff to prevent him from escaping. Abilities *'Enhanced Combat Prowess': Despite not having any Nanomachines inside her body, Mai said that she cannot beat Mikoto even though she has her Robe on and she was able to send Arika flying twice on their battle. She were also able to handle a Type C Slave on her own, whereas Natsuki didn't manage to defeat them on one blow, relying only on her battle abilities. *'Enhanced Senses': Mikoto were able to detect that Harmonium is about to appear even before Nina started activating it on a distance. *'Acrobatic Skills': Mikoto has been shown to perform acrobatic moves, such as jumping from the stairs she's resting on to the ground like a normal cat, and dodging Arika's attack from a rock by jumping, then attacking her. Quotes *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "I've always been watching over you guys." *(To Mai Tokiha) "Mai is my servant!" *(To Arika Yumemiya) "Don't worry! You've worked very hard! You can do it!" Trivia *The Ruby ring is inside her body, as she ate it when she first encountered Mai, and it doesn't come out, no matter what. *In the ending preview of School, Uniform and Me ♪ episode, Mikoto's voice is heard, saying that she's still happy as ever, then Arika questions who she is.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female